


Code Lyoko: The Masters

by Bangtanangel12



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: F/M, Luna (OC) - Freeform, Zack (OC) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtanangel12/pseuds/Bangtanangel12
Summary: They thought Xana was defeated. They were wrong. Xana's alive, but weakened.They thought they were safe. Wrong again.The Masters have awakened. Nobody is safe.





	1. Strange Things

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE** This is NOT a stolen work. This story used to be on Wattpad, under the account @TheMoonsRose. This is the same work from there, I am the original author, just transferring some of my Wattpad stories to here. So, please do not say/do anything involving me stealing this work, because it IS my work, I promise. 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy. :)

{Jeremie's POV}

     I finished writing my science paper on DNA and went downstairs for dinner. So, this is what an average life felt like. I must say, I never thought it would be so dull. Life without the constant and threat of XANA attacks is pretty ordinary, but ordinary is beginning to be lame.

     Anyway, I got my spaghetti and meatballs and sat down with my friends.

     "Hey, Jeremie." Aelita greeted.

     "Hey." I replied, scooping a forkful of spaghetti into my mouth. Odd sat there, shoveling globs of food into his.

     "Odd, if you're going to do that, can you at least eat with your mouth closed? That's _disgusting_." Aelita asked. Odd rolled his eyes and chewed with his mouth closed. Aelita smiled sweetly and thanked him. _God, she was beautiful, and so smart_. "Jeremie?" She asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

     "W-what?" I asked, being snapped back to reality. The whole table burst into giggles.

     "Looks like Einstein's in loooove!" Odd teased. I shot him a death glare, which shut him right up. Aelita looked away, blushing a bright shade of red and smiling timidly.

     "Ok, knock it off. Leave the two lovebirds alone." William ordered, not really helping much. I rolled my eyes and took another bite of spaghetti. When Dinner was over, we all went back to our rooms for bed. But I didn't go to bed right away. Instead, i pulled my laptop out of the bag and booted it up. We defeated XANA once and for all, I know. I can't help feeling that something is going to go wrong, though. Like it's not all over. So, I did a quick reassuring scan. It came back empty. Nothing was happening.

     Letting out a sigh of relief, I closed my laptop and went to bed. I was soundly asleep when my laptop started beeping, waking me up. I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table- 12:45! _What could be going on at such an ungodly hour?!_

     I got up and trudged over to my laptop. I checked the alert log, which showed me that the last alert was the day we defeated XANA. "How strange. I'm sure it went off." I whispered. I did another quick scan, which once again came back empty. There was no signs of activity on Lyoko. _So why did my computer go off?_ I shrugged my shoulders and went back to bed.

     The next morning, I woke up and checked my computer one last time. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A knock came on my door. "Come in." I called.

     The door opened to reveal Aelita. "Morning, Jeremie. Everything okay?" She asked as she saw me frantically and distractedly searching my laptop.

     "Um, sort of. I got an alert on my computer at around one o'clock this morning, but now it's like nothing happened. It's making me nervous." I admitted. She came over, put a hand on my shoulder, and closed my laptop.

     "XANA's gone. We destroyed him. Maybe you just imagined the alert. Come on, let's go get some breakfast. The others are probably waiting for us." She pointed out. I nodded and followed her out, stuffing my computer into my bag.

     We got to the cafeteria, grabbed our food, and sat down at our table. Aelita was right- everybody else was already there.

     "Morning, everybody." Aelita and I greeted at the same time. We looked at each other. My face grew hot and I felt my cheeks turn red. Her's did the same. The others all stifled giggles.

     "So, what are we going to do today? Another Saturday of not having to worry about any attacks or anything. Seems kind of boring." Odd complained. We all agreed.

     "We could play a round of soccer on the field." Ulrich suggested.

     Odd shrugged and took a bite of his croissant. "Sure. That sounds like fun. Anybody care to join?" He asked.

     "No thanks. I'll come and watch, though." I answered.

     "I'll play." Aelita said. That surprised me a little. Aelita wasn't normally the sports type. Usually, she would sit and work on Lyoko stuff with me. Of course, we didn't have to do that anymore.

     "Okay, so Aelita and Ulrich versus me and Odd. Sound good?" William asked. Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich agreed. We all finished eating and dumped our trays, handing them to the lunch aid to be washed.

     The others all started running towards the soccer field. "Come on, Einstein! Keep up!" Odd shouted. I rolled my eyes and ran a little faster. When we reached the field, we saw that Sissi and her gang was there.

     "Oh, Ulrich, hi!" She called, waving frantically as we approached the bleachers. There was a girl and a boy with Sissi who we didn't recognize.

     "Who're they?" William asked, pointing to the new kids.

     "I'm Zack, and this is my sister, Luna." The boy replied.

     "Nice to meet you." Luna said.

     "Hi. I'm William, and these are my friends- Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremie." William said, pointing to each of us in turn. I gave a little wave and went to sit on the bleachers.

     "So, you all want to play a round?" Us four versus you two, Hervé and Nicholas?" Odd wondered.

     "Sure! Sounds like fun!" Luna piped up. Everyone agreed and they started the game. Sissi watched, cheering her team on from the sidelines while also cheering every time Ulrich scored a goal. Man, she really had a thing for him. Poor guy. I looked up every once in a while from my laptop.

     At one point, I could of sworn I saw Luna staring at me curiously, as if wondering whether I was a friend or a foe. She eventually looked away. Then she did the same for Odd, Aelita, and William, frowning for each one. Finally, her gaze landed upon Ulrich. After a moment, she smiled and refocused on the game. It was really weird. I decided I would keep an eye on them.

     The game went on for about another ten minutes until the bell rang for lunch. Our team had won, 28-12.

     "Aww, you let them win. God, that was awful!" Sissi cried. The others laughed and high-fived the other players. Finally, the formalities were out of the way and we went our own separate ways.

     "Hey. You were staring at Luna pretty strangely earlier. Everything okay?" Aelita wondered.

     "Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. It's just- she was staring at all of us kind of eerily, like she was studying us. It was creepy. I'm going to keep an eye on her. I suggest we do the same to Zack- just to be safe." I explained. The others agreed.

    **{Ulrich's POV}**

     The rest of the day went by pretty slowly after lunch. We kept a constant eye on Zack and Luna. Nothing seemed strange about Zack. Whenever Luna saw me, she would just look at me and smile that evil smile Jeremy described. She wouldn't smile like that when she saw the others. Only me. At the end of the day, I was more than glad to go to bed. I was tired out.

     I went back to the room Odd and I shared. Odd was sitting cross-legged on his bed, playing his video game.

     "Hey.", he greeted when I walked in, not taking his eyes off the game. I merely hummed in response, yawning and stretching my arms. I changed into my pajamas and curled up under the blanket. Odd finally got bored with his game and went to sleep. I fell asleep soon after him. 

      _Someone was calling my name. They sounded very far away, but I couldn't see anybody. All around me was white. I reached out and hit something- an invisible wall._ _Where was I?_ _I stood up and heard my name again._ "Hello?" _I called. Nobody answered. Finally, another figure appeared._

     "Luna? What are you doing here? Where are we?" _I asked. She didn't say anything. She just smiled and stroked my cheek. Her hands were soft and cold. Her eyes were different than the icy blue tint I'd seen this morning. These were blood red._

     "Help us, Ulrich. We _need_ your help." She said.

     "W-we?" _I stuttered. Another figure appeared behind her- Zack._

     "Yes, Ulrich. We need your help." _He said. His eyes were the same shade as Luna's . His hand grabbed my wrist. I gasped as a wave of cold splashed over me. Someone was calling my name. The white ground beneath my feet started shaking._

     "Ulrich?! Ulrich, wake up!" _I heard. I knew that voice. That was Odd's voice! I closed my eyes and tried to go towards it._

      Finally, my eyes opened and I sat up.

     "Ulrich, are you okay?" Odd asked. He was sitting beside me, looking slightly frantic.

     "Y...yeah. I'm okay. J...just a b...bad dream." I stuttered. I was _freezing_! I pulled my blanket tighter around myself.

     "Hey, buddy, calm down! It's ok! Do you want me to get Jeremy?" He asked.

     I shook my head. "No. Really, Odd. I'm fine." I assured him. He seemed hesitant, but let it go.

     I got up out of bed. "I'm g...going to t...take a hot sh...shower." I said, trying and failing to suppress a shiver. If he noticed, though, he didn't show it. He just shrugged and said, "Ok."

     I left and walked down the hall towards the bathrooms. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water just run over me. _Man, did that feel good!_ I just stood there, washing my hair and body, letting the fear of my dreams wash away with the water.

     When I was done, I turned the water off and wrapped my towel around my waist. I stepped out and examined my face in the mirror. I looked okay, just a little pale. I ducked into a stall and pulled on my clothes. When I came out, I brushed my teeth and then my hair.

     "Oh, hey, Ulrich." A voice from behind me greeted. I immediately froze. _Why, out of all the boys I could have ended up alone with in here, did it have to be this one?!_

     I slowly turned around. "H...hey Zack. W...What's up?" I stuttered.

     "Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good." He said, taking a step towards me. I quickly took a step back and he stopped. My breathing got really heavy.

     "Ulrich, take it easy! You're hyperventilating! Calm down!" He begged me, holding his arms out. I flinched away from them. Somebody burst through the door, but I couldn't tell who. My vision was getting kind of hazy. I backed into the wall and slid to the floor. The person who had just come in came over to me and shook me gently.

     "Ulrich, talk to me. What's going on?" I knew the voice.

     "W...W...William?" It was getting harder to speak. My throat felt so tight.

     "Yeah. Ulrich, calm down. Breathe! Come on, Breathe. Slowly, in...out." He instructed. I followed his instructions, and eventually my breathing eased, my throat loosened up, and my vision cleared.

     "Ugh... what happened?" I asked. Then I saw Zack standing behind William, who was standing above me. I jumped back and curled up against the wall. William turned to Zack.

     "Do you mind giving us some privacy?" He asked. Zack nodded and left the bathroom.

     "Ulrich, what's going on with you today? Odd told me that you had a bad dream, and then I hear some commotion in here from my room, and come in to find you having a panic attack! You don't normally get like this. Was it something in your dream?" William asked. I gulped and shakily stood up, using the wall for support. At one point I slipped, in which case William took hold of me and put my arm around his shoulder, propping me up.

     "J...Jeremy. We need to talk to Jeremy. All of us." I said. He nodded and we went down the hall to Jeremy's room without question. When Jeremie turned and saw us after William opened the door, he turned away from his laptop and immediately helped William sit me down on his bed.

     "What happened?" Jeremy wondered.

     "He had a panic attack. Odd said Ulrich told him he had a bad dream. I walk into the bathroom. Zack is standing over Ulrich, who's having a full on panic attack on the floor. He said we all needed to talk to you." William explained. The two of then took out their phones and called Yumi and Aelita. William ran down the hall to get Odd. When everyone was gathered in Jeremy's room, Jeremie turned to face me.

     "Now, spill."


	2. Falling Down

**{Aelita's POV}**

     Bad dreams- AKA nightmares. Everybody has them, right? Well, I get them almost every night. At least, I used to. When we were still fighting XANA. They had become a constant companion. I'd grown accustomed to them. Now that Ulrich was the one getting nightmares, I felt a little queasy. I mean, for one, my nightmares didn't cause me to have panic attacks whenever I saw something from the dream in real life- or at all, for that matter. Sure, they were a little scary, but never as bad as what was happening to Ulrich.

     "Now, spill." Jeremy ordered Ulrich once we were all seated around his room. Ulrich took a deep, quivering breath and began explaining his nightmare, in almost perfect detail. I could see it was killing him inside, but he continued on, pouring out his story to us.

     "Then, Odd woke me up." he concluded. 

      Jeremy let that sink in for a minute. "Ok, so there's _definitely_ something up, and Zack and Luna _definitely_ have something to do with it. The rest of us will keep an extra sharp eye on them. Meanwhile, let's try to keep them as far away from Ulrich as possible. I don't like the way you described them in this dream." Jeremy decided. We all agreed.

     "Jeremy, what if something is _wrong_ with Ulrich? Do you think we should... go to the factory? Scan him? Just to double check." Yumi suggested.

      Jeremy shook his head. "No. It just seems like a nightmare, a panic attack. Nothing to worry ourselves about now. If anything gets worse, we'll go. Okay?" Yumi agreed.

     "Come on! Let's go to breakfast. I'm _starving_!" Odd complained. Everybody burst into a chorus of groans, but we all followed him out.

      We went down to the cafeteria, grabbed our breakfast, and sat down. Our table was full today now that Yumi was here.

     "Hi, Ulrich!" Sissi cheered.

      Ulrich rolled his eyes and suddenly jumped out of his seat. "Listen, can't you just leave me alone?!" He snapped. She cringed away from him, frowned, and walked away, whining as usual. Ulrich sat back down, fuming and taking deep breaths. We were all silent for a minute, just letting Ulrich calm down.

      William took a bite of his bagel, then slowly looked up behind Jeremy.

     "What?" Jeremy turned and looked behind him with a frustrated sigh. He looked at William and then looked at the door.

      William nodded. "Ulrich, why don't we go for a run?" He asked.

     "But I'm not done eating." Ulrich complained. He looked up, seeing Luna and Zack. His eyes widened and he turned pale. William took his arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria just before Zack and Luna approached the table.

      "Hey guys. Have you seen Ulrich anywhere? I wanted to make sure he was okay. He had a panic attack this morning." Zack said.

       Everyone of us instantly gave them a cold glare. "Hey, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

      "We heard about Ulrich's panic attack. We also heard _you_ were there when it happened, Zack." Jeremy replied. 

      "Yeah. I tried to help him, but he just kept backing away from me. Like _I_ was the thing he was afraid of. Anyway, is he around?" Zack asked.

      "No." I answered coldly.

      "Oh, okay. Well, thanks anyway. Bye!" They both cheered simultaneously and walked away.

      "They are _so_ strange." Odd pointed out.

      "Come on, let's go find Ulrich and William." Yumi suggested. We cleaned up our trays and went outside. The first place we looked was the vending machines, and sure enough, that's where they were.

      "Hey, did you get rid of them?" William asked. Jeremy nodded and William pulled Ulrich out from behind the wall. He was trembling and his eyes were fearful.

      "It's ok. They're gone." Jeremy said. He closed his eyes and calmed down.

      "Man, that dream _really_ did a number on you, huh?" Yumi asked, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

      "It's just... _t_ _heir eyes_. And why would _they_ need _my_ help?" He asked.

      "I don't know. We need to be careful, though." Jeremy said.  
     

      Odd patted Ulrich on the back. "Come on, let's go play some foosball. That should take your mind off things." He said. Ulrich allowed him to drag him off in the direction of the Rec Room.

      I took Jeremy's hand. "Come on, I can kick your butt in chess again." I teased.

      He rolled his eyes, but smiled. "It's on. And you only won that one time because Odd was distracting me, pestering me for the answers to the Algebra Homework." He complained.

     "Sure. Come on." I said. We ran to catch up with everyone.

      By the time we got there, they were already engaged in battle- Yumi and William versus Odd and Ulrich. Jeremy and I chuckled and set up the chess board. We played four games, tying it. "Tiebreaker! One last game. Winner takes all." He held out his hand.

      I smiled and shook it. "You're on, Einstein!"

     We set up and went at it. Finally, I got his king trapped. "Checkmate! I win!" I cheered. The others congratulated me.

     Jeremy and I shook hands. "Well played." He complimented.

    "You too." I replied.

     Soon, it was lunch time. We all raced towards the lunch room. Odd won, obviously. We got our food and sat down.

**{William's POV}**

     I sat there, eating my pepperoni pizza. Yumi and Aelita were talking quietly to themselves. Odd was forking down his food and glancing around at all of us, hoping for unwanted extras. Jeremy was doing something on his laptop. Then I turned my glance to Ulrich. He seemed to have more color to his face since the incident this morning, and he looked a little less spooked and shaky. He was looking out the window with a blank expression. Suddenly, his expression turned to one of confusion, then his eyes widened. He stood up from his place, got rid of his tray, and started running towards the forest.

     I immediately jumped up and followed, with the others on my heels. They were really confused.

    "Where is he going?" Jeremy shouted.

    "I have no idea. Just don't lose him." I called back.

     We got to the edge of the forest, and there was no sign of him. "Well, so much for that. He couldn't have gotten far. Let's split up and look. If we find him, call one of us and we'll spread the word. If we don't find him, let us know and we'll go check the factory." Jeremy ordered. We all nodded and split up. 

     I went down the old running path, calling out Ulrich's name, scouring through bushes and brush. Finally, I reached the manhole we used to get to the factory. I heard a small groan and looked around. "Ulrich, is that you?!" I called.

     It only registered now that the manhole cover was open. I peered inside and gasped. "Ulrich!" I cried. He was sprawled out at the bottom of the ladder. I climbed down and checked his pulse. He was still alive!

     I took out my phone and called Jeremy. "William, did you find him?" He answered.

    "Yeah, at the bottom of the ladder in the tunnels. He's unconscious, but otherwise okay. Get the others and get down here." I ordered. He hung up. I gently shook Ulrich. He groaned and turned his head. "Ulrich, wake up! Come on!" I said, shaking him a little more. His eyelids fluttered and he woke up with a small gasp. 

    "William? What happened?" He asked.

    "I don't know, man. You ran out of the cafeteria and disappeared into the woods. I found you down here. What do you remember?" I asked, helping him into a sitting position.

    "I-I saw something out in the trees at lunch. Something came over me, and the next thing I knew-I was running. I get here, and nobody's there. Then, something hit me in the back of my head and knocked me out. I don't know how I ended up down here, though." He explained.

   "Well, the others are on their way." I said. He was shaking. "Hey, calm down. You'll be okay." I told him. He smiled and tried to stop shaking. It didn't work, but I didn't push the matter.

   "William?! Ulrich?! I heard Yumi call.

   "Down here!" I yelled. Ulrich flinched and rubbed his head with his hand. "Sorry."

   "Are you guys okay to climb up, or do you need help?" Jeremy asked.

    I looked at Ulrich. "I should be fine." He said. He stood up slowly and, with help from me and the wall, and began ascending the ladder. I came up right behind him. He slipped once, but I caught him and he kept going.

   When he reached the top, he fell to the ground. Yumi and Odd bent down beside him. "Hey, what were you thinking, running off like that?" Yumi asked.

  "I wasn't." Ulrich replied, and began explaining what he had told me in the tunnel.

  "This is getting stranger every minute. Come on, we'd better head back to the school." Jeremy said. I helped Ulrich along, but he didn't seem to need the help much.

   We finally made it out of the woods and back to school. We all stopped by the vending machines, where we usually hung out. "I would like to know what is going on. This has to have _something_ to do with Zack and Luna. What do they need Ulrich for? They're like _obsessed_ with getting to him." Yumi stated.

  "Maybe we didn't actually defeat XANA and he sent them to pick us off, one by one." I suggested.

   "I don't think so. After we injected the Multi-Agent Program into Sector 5, I scanned the computer. I saw no signs of XANA anywhere. He's gone." Jeremy concluded, although he didn't sound too certain.

   "Well then they're just two very creepy kids who are obsessed with Ulrich and now haunt him in his dreams, causing him to have panic attacks?! That sounds ridiculous!" I argued.

   "Why don't we just talk to Luna and Zack?" Aelita suggested. "I don't think we have much of a choice. Here they come." I pointed out.

   "Oh, great. Why can't they leave me alone?" Ulrich asked.

   "Come on, let's go." I pulled him away.

   "We'll catch up in a bit." Jeremy called. I dragged Ulrich as fast as I could.

   "Hey, Ulrich, wait up!" Zack called.

   "Run!" I demanded. We broke out running through the crowds of people, earning us a lot of angry glares and strange looks. Luna had followed Zack, and the rest of our gang followed close behind.

   "Ulrich, wait up!" Luna shouted. Ulrich and I made it to an empty closet and ducked into it. We waited silently for a moment. Ulrich jumped as someone knocked on the door.

   "It's okay, guys, it's us. They're gone." Jeremy called. I opened the door and we walked out.

   "They just can't leave you alone." Yumi said.

   "It's starting to get really annoying." Aelita agreed.

   "What's wrong, Jeremy?" I asked. He looked deep in thought.

   "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking. Maybe we should all stand guard around your room tonight, Ulrich. Just to be safe. If XANA's really alive and has gotten control of them somehow, and if they want you bad enough, then they'll stop at _nothing_ and try _anything._ We'll keep watch tonight, just in case." Jeremy suggested. We all agreed, except Yumi, who had to go home.

    We all said our goodbyes for the night. Odd and Ulrich headed off to their room with me. Jeremy would be listening from his room next door. Aelita was watching the grounds from her window just downstairs, in case someone used the windows as an entrance or exit. I sat at the edge of Ulrich's bed, waiting, mentally telling myself over and over that nothing would happen.

     I'd never hated being wrong more in my life.


End file.
